American Horror Story - Season 1-5 E4 - Chapter 7-5 Morning
by leaftheweed
Summary: One-shot stand-alone story. The morning after Chad and Patrick's nasty fight toward the end of Episode 4 of my ongoing Season 1.5. You don't have to read the rest for this to make sense. You can just read it for the smut. But it'll mean more if you've been following the series. Rated M! For M/m semi-consensual sex.


**Author's Note:**

As with previous one-shots, this is not a full episode. It was written for Episode 4 but it got cut. The episode was already pretty randy and Tate really didn't want anyone seeing inside his head at the time. He's moved onto bigger things to stress about, like how many more hits 'Hook' has gotten over the Episode it was taken out of. So I'm going to throw this out there for those that want to know too much. This is canon to Episode 4 and is the 'morning after' the big fight at the end between Chad and Patrick.

**WARNING!** This singlet is rated M for M-m, semi-consensual sex.

Music: Health by the Funeral Suits. You need it to set the proper tone. Find it on YouTube. I'll wait.

* * *

**2018 - 3 days after Constance's funeral**

The first thing Tate was aware of when he woke was that he wasn't alone. He didn't know where he was or when he was or really even who he was. He never knew when he first woke up. Reality was a tenuous thing he hadn't mastered in life. Being dead made everything twice as disorienting.

He opened his eyes and saw the room Chad and Pat had appointed him. That stabilized things. If he was there, then there was a very good chance most of the memories he associated with the men were real. He turned his head and had to brush his hair out of his face to see the person who was laying in bed with him. He saw Patrick. He was laying on his stomach with one arm under the pillow and his face half buried in it. The blanket was twisted around the nude man's lower half.

Seeing Patrick snapped everything into place. Tate remembered the fight after breakfast, and movies with Chad. He remembered Pat coming into his room after lights out. He remembered what happened after the man slid into his bed. The memories came as a jolt that hit him in the stomach first, making it knot up, then in his groin as well. It was an odd mix of anxiety and desire.

Tate put his head back down and shut his eyes. He lay there for a few moments with his back to his bedmate, contemplating the weird reaction. Then he felt the blanket move and a warm hand passed over his hip under it. Tate froze. He didn't know what he should do. Without help from instinct he looked to his feelings. He was afraid of another last night but he also wanted Pat to be happy with him. And Pat hadn't been very happy with him before.

The hand moved up, gently stroking over his bare skin, all the way to his shoulder blade then it went back down along the same path. The broad touch felt electric and delicious and it muddled his thoughts. It did all sorts of strange things to his lower parts, back and front, making him want more. The bed shifted and he felt Patrick's body heat right beside him.

The world blurred a little like it sometimes did for him and suddenly he was on his back in the bed and Pat was going down on him. It felt so good he couldn't help bucking his hips but Pat held him down with one arm across his pelvis. Tate came shortly after. Then the world shifted again and he was under Pat now, gasping and groaning. He felt nothing but penetration and the slick stick of the man's skin against his own. He came again, slicking their middles more. The cock inside him kept going.

The world blurred again and he was sitting in the bathroom, on the toilet seat, still naked. The shower was hissing and putting out a lot of steam above the curtain. He didn't know how long it had been running but he thought he should get into it. So he did. The hot spray stung his skin and he stood there staring blankly into the mist for a while. He tingled from the inside out; his backside throbbed in a strangely pleasant way. He shut his eyes and let the water stream over his face.

When he opened them he was facing the wall of the shower, both hands braced against it. Pat was behind him, wet skin slapping against his as they fucked. Tate felt drunk. Too much pleasure, too much shifting about. He sagged a little and felt Patrick cum inside him. The shower rinsed his tears away without a trace.

**...**

* * *

Author's Other Note:

Okay now that you're through, I have to say this is about the time I started to suspect Patrick had weird mind powers or something he was doing. Tate has blackout moments but they're usually only when he's really, really upset (or on meth). There've been scenes since this one that I've suspected that too. Unlike folks like Ben, though, if he does have some hinky ability, he's not being obvious with it. Maybe I'm just blaming him for more than he's due.

And since someone asked, no Tate is not gay (in this fanon anyway). Tate doesn't have much of a sex drive. What little he has is fixated pretty firmly on Violet. Patrick might be able to convince Tate eventually that he also wants Patrick but Tate's just never going to be the gay son Chad always dreamed of. He's no one's perfect son.


End file.
